Katherine Marlowe
Katherine "Kate" Marlowe is the primary antagonist in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Marlowe is British, and the sinister, manipulative and coldly calculating leader of a secret Hermetic order formed 400 years ago by Queen Elizabeth. Biography Marlowe first appears after Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan defeat her men in a bar room brawl in London, but are cornered outside. After ugly banter between the three, she forcibly takes what she thinks is Sir Francis Drake's ring, though it turns out later to be a fake. As she goes to leave, Drake and Sully try to follow, but are shot and seemingly killed by Charlie Cutter, who is left behind as punishment. In a flashback to 20 years earlier, it is revealed that Marlowe commissioned Sully in Cartegena to steal the ring, along with the cipher disk it unlocks. However, a young Nathan Drake steals both before they get to it. He is cornered by Marlowe and her men, who take back the cipher disk; however, he escapes with the ring with the help of Sully who takes him under his wing. Back in the present, Drake, Sully, Chloe Frazer, and Cutter, who is actually an old friend of Sully's, and acting as a double agent, follow Marlowe's trail to her underground lair, where they retrieve the cipher disk, learn that she's looking for Iram of the Pillars, a quest previously undertaken by Sir Francis and T.E. Lawrence, and use the disk to search for clues to its location. They find two seperate locations: a chateau in France and a citadel in Syria. In Syria, they learn that Marlowe is head of a secret Hermetic organization dating back to Sir Francis' time which specializes in intimidation. While leaving the citadel, Cutter is confronted by Marlowe and Talbot, Marlowe's right-hand man. Angered by Cutter's treachery, Marlowe sets the platform he's on ablaze, causing him to jump and break his leg. While this scares Cutter and Chloe into leaving the quest, Drake and Sully continue onto the next stop in the quest: Yemen. {C Soon after arriving, Drake is drugged and captured by Talbot, whilst drugged, Marlowe is able to pry much information from him, including the fact that Sullivan had memorised the constellation she needed to locate the Atlantis of the Sands but not what she truly needs, the current location of Victor Sullivan. Once Drake awakens, Marlowe toys with him, speaking of his mothers suicide, how he subsequently ended up in an orphanage and even that fact that Drake isn‘t truly his name. She presses him for Sullivan‘s whereabouts, threatening Elena Fisher in the process and stating that “Victor is only ever in it for Victor”. Allowing Drake to think about what she has said, Marlowe is informed by Talbot, that they have located Sullivan. Talbot takes his leave, whilst Marlowe breaks the news to Drake that he has been “Removed from the equation”. Temporarily escaping, Drake takes off after Talbot, but is knocked out by Rameses, a pirate captain she has hired. As she now had Sullivan, she instructs Rameses to kill Drake, eliminating the “filthy little stray” that had delayed her for 20 years. Believing Drake to be dead Marlowe sets off in a convoy across the Rub' al Khali toward Iram, but soon learns that not only was Drake alive, he had also destroyed her supply plane. Leaving some of her men behind at the ghost town, Drake once again escapes, and with the aid of Salim, takes out most of her convoy to save Sullivan. Through all of the destruction however, Marlowe makes it to her destination. Once Drake and Sullivan arrive at the lost city of Iram, Sullivan is seeemingly shot dead by Talbot with Marlowe at his side. However, it's later revealed that this was a hallucination caused by Drake's inadvertant consumption of the true treasure of Iram and Marlowe's goal: a powerful hallucinogenic agent hidden in the city's water supply. As Marlowe is on the verge of retrieve the urn containing the agent, Drake shoots the winch lifting it. The ensuing explosions cause serious structural damage to the city, causing the city to fall apart around them. As she makes her way out with Talbot they run into Drake and Sullivan, but before the inevitable confrontation the floor collapses beneath them, throwing Marlowe, Talbot and Drake into the quicksand below. Stuck and unable to free herself, Marlowe persuades Drake to earn his name by saving her, holding out Sir Francis' ring. Drake throws her his belt but she fails to get a decent grip and sinks to her death, taking the ring with her. Character Development Marlowe is played by Rosalind Ayres. In an interview, lead game designer Richard Lemarchand said, "We are extremely lucky to be working with her. "She has brought an tremendous amount to this character. At Naughty Dog, we feel that a big part of the success of the Uncharted games is due to the effort that we put into our performance capture process where we work with the actors, improvising scenes with them and very often some of the best lines come straight from the actors, the things they invent while we are rehearsing with them and Ros has been fantastic in helping us in developing Marlowe's character." Multiplayer It has been confirmed that Marlowe will appear as a multiplayer skin in'' Uncharted 3''. To get her you must reach level 20 on multiplayer. Trivia * She is the first female antagonist in Uncharted series and the only main antagonist that is not a final boss for obvious reasons. * Victor Sullivan calls her "Kate," and both he and Nate allude to some previous interaction with her, with Nate saying, "I should have known you'd be behind this," and "Careful now; wouldn't want you to melt" when she closed her umbrella in the rain (alluding to her being a witch as a joke). She responded to him by saying he was the "same cocky little shit". * If one looks closely enough, Marlowe and Jaqueline Natla (of the Tomb Raider series) share some close qualities, Both seem cold and heartless, both carry close guards (Cutter->Kold Kin Kade) (Talbot->Pierre) both are looking/are in possession of disk shaped objects, (The Scion->The Astrolabe) both have blonde hair and are advanced age, Marlowe controls a Cult, while Natla runs Natla Technologies. * It's plausible that Katherine is an believer/reader of ''tarot cards. ''Before attempting to kill Charlie on top of the tower she says "as if it were in the cards all along". Charlie is then found to have a tarot card in his pocket called The Tower. * There is a possiblity that she might be Talbot's mother after seeing how Talbot cares about her so much. * Marlowe shares her last name with famous playwright Christopher Marlow who was also a spy for Queen Elizabeth. * Marlowe is long-sighted; she puts on reading glasses when she is reading Nathan Drake's file. * There was a lot of internet speculation that the famous British actress Helen Mirren would be playing the role of Marlowe based on their similarities in appearance and voice however this was not the case. It is plausible however that she was a inspiration for the games developers, Naughty Dog. Weapons *Umbrella *AK-47 (multiplayer only) Gallery Uncharted 3 Umbrella.png Talbot png.png 9452katherine_marlowe_render.jpg Category:Uncharted 3 Characters Category:Uncharted 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Marlowe's Colt Category:Uncharted 3 Multiplayer Skins Category:Deceased